


Иллюзия

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Они просто встречались взглядами на сцене...





	Иллюзия

Они просто встречались взглядами на сцене, получая удовольствие от этой игры с намёками, понятными лишь им двоим. К чему слова, если движения, сопровождаемые страстными ритмами их песен, выражали куда больше смысла. Если улыбка передавала эмоции ярче, чем пылкие однодневные признания.

Это было их таинство. Иллюзия отношений, которые они не могли позволить себе вне сцены. Даже дружба была непозволительной роскошью — слишком велик риск сорваться. Их устраивала фантомная близость, ни к чему не обязывающая, но так же ни к чему не приводящая. В глазах фанатов они оставались тайными любовницами, а после выступлений не перекидывались и парой фраз, замыкаясь в себе и невысказанных чувствах.

Они просто встречались взглядами на сцене, идеально отыгрывая свои образы. Внушали друг другу поддельную любовь, зная, что за этим ничего не стоит. Ложь. Только бы успеть отвести глаза в сторону… Пока не открылась правда. Пока не обнажилась от болезненных откровений душа.

Обе боялись говорить о сокровенном: что у одной банально спрятана под подушкой измятая фотография желанной светловолосой коллеги, а у другой в планах татуировка в виде буквы «О». Никто не узнает об этом, и мучительные секреты продолжат сжигать их изнутри. Так бывает, когда безумно хочется признаться, но обстоятельства вынуждают молчать и страдать.

Они просто встречались взглядами на сцене, а потом всё внезапно прекратилось. Закончилась их красивая история. Растворилась иллюзия их любви. Друг для друга они больше не существовали.


End file.
